


Snapshots of You.

by nostalgic_disaster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_disaster/pseuds/nostalgic_disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stisaac's first kiss.</p>
<p>It started out as a game. Isaac liked surprising people by taking random pictures of them with his phone. And when he and Stiles started working on their History project it sort of became a habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots of You.

I.

It started out as a game. Isaac liked surprising people by taking random pictures of them with his phone. And when he and Stiles started working on their History project it sort of became a habit. He’d always take a picture of Stiles working or when he spaced out, product of that he had many pictures of Stiles looking down at a notebook, sprawled on the floor making something or just staring at nothing. When Stiles started noticing what was going on at first he got annoyed, then he started following Isaac’s game and making funny faces when he felt the other boy taking pictures of him. Then Stiles started fighting back with the same strategy, and now ? it had become a war.

 

“HA! GOTCHA LAHEY!” Stiles screamed snapping a picture when he saw Isaac coming out of his bathroom.

Isaac arched an eyebrow “Seriosuly Stilinski?”

“Shut up dude, this is revenge.” He looked down into the phone to check the picture, “ohhh now, crap.”

“What?”

“Apparently I was dumb enough to grab your phone instead of mine, I’m just going to send this real quick to myself ha.”

“Not if I can help it.” Isaac smirked at Stiles.

“Dude, no. Isaac, WOLFY POWERS, NOT FA…” Stiles was suddenly cut off by Isaac wrestling him to the floor and trying to get the phone out of his hand, it was obvious he was trying not to use his full strength on Stiles, so Stiles took advantage of it and…well fuck it, he actually, literally bit the other teen in the arm.

“OW, STILES WTF? I thought I was the werewolf here.”

Stiles smiled big at him, snatching the phone out of Isaac’s hand when he was distracted by the sudden bite, and then he stared at the phone. “You have a picture of me as your background?” He raised an eyebrow and looked at Isaac.

Isaac blushing, quickly took the phone out of his hand’s and stood up not looking at Stiles’s face. “Yeah, it was a funny one.”

Stiles frowned at him, but suddenly he was smiling and he took the phone back. “I don’t like that one. I think you have better ones.”

Isaac just stared at Stiles, he was sure he was going to be weird about it, hell Isaac felt weird about it, but when he looked at his phone he saw that Stiles was just flipping through his pictures.

“There. That one is better.” He smiled a half-smile, gave Isaac his phone back and then proceeded to go into his room. “Now, c’mon, we need to finish this soon. I’m tired of thinking about the French Revolution.”

Looking at his phone, and smiling at the picture Stiles had chosen, he followed him into his room and closed the door behind him. They had work to do.

 

II.

They had finally finished their History project, and since they did such a good job on it and got a great mark on it they decided they could keep pairing up for other projects, and besides it’s not like Isaac had someone else he could work with, Erica and Boyd were inseparable now, and Scott was definitely not missing Stiles since Allison and him got back together. So they were stuck with each other now, but honestly? It was the opposite of bad.

Sometime after they finished their French Revolution project, they had made a truce with the picture war, and Isaac started staying over at Stiles’s house so they could work on their Chemistry and Math homework, which slowly turned into them doing all their school work together.

The Sheriff didn’t mind at all, he was glad Stiles had other friends besides Scott, and he knew Stiles needed all the help he could get with Chemistry, not because he was bad at it, he was really smart but with his teacher hating him maybe he’d give him a better grade in this since Isaac was his partner, it didn’t looked like Mr. Harris hated anyone else in his class, maybe the Sheriff ought to pay him another visit at school.

So, anyway, one afternoon Isaac and Stiles were sprawled in Stiles’s bed doing some reading for English when Stiles decided it was time for a snack and went to the kitchen to get something. Isaac tired of reading, dropped the book, and just started looking around the room. He noticed Stiles had left his phone there and with an evil thought he took it and started for the pictures. But he froze when he saw that Stiles had a picture of HIM at his background. “Oh”. Looking at this he felt a nervous flutter in his stomach, and immediately started pondering what this could mean. He still had the picture Stiles had put of him in his phone, and that was like a month ago, and now this? Were things starting to evolve between them or was this just wishful thinking? Isaac thought back at the other day after Lacrosse practice, when they were in the showers and he had caught a glimpse of Stiles taking his shirt off and he felt his crotch twitch. Freaking out he immediately got into the showers and blasted cold water full on. He dismissed it as something random, but now looking at this picture on Stiles’s phone he started picking on some signs that he had been ignoring for a while, for example that day they were sitting on the cafeteria with the rest of the group and Stiles got closer to him all of the sudden and started whispering something funny at Scott’s expense and Isaac nervously laughed trying to cover the fact that the minute he felt Stiles’s breath in his ear he started blushing furiously, he didn’t think anyone else had noticed since they were all busy talking about something that had happened in class. And now just remembering all those times Stiles had gotten so close to him, even that time five minutes ago when they were both laying in the same bed, he blushed again. Hearing Stiles coming up the stairs he dropped the phone and tried thinking of something else to make the blushing disappear. What would Stiles think of Isaac having a crush on him? Nonono, SOMETHING ELSE. KNEES! LACROSSE! PUMPKINS!

Stiles dropped on the bed, and oblivious to his friend freaking out, he passed him some Doritos and then proceeded to lay down close to Isaac and laying his head on his stomach. His mouth was full of chips but he still managed to talk. “Dude, seriously, I’m tired of reading this stupid book. Let’s do something else. IDK let’s talk, whatever.”

Isaac, clearly not thinking, just blurted out “You have a picture of me as your background” echoing what Stiles had said a month ago to him. He felt Stiles stiffen and then sit straight up on the bed next to him.

“Uhm yeah. You have one of me. Is that a problem? I just thought it was a good one.” Stiles was blushing. Holy shit, Stiles was blushing, what if…?

“Stiles”

“What”

“I…uhm….”

“What?” Now Stiles was looking at him, they were sitting next to each other on the bed, and suddenly the little distance between them, seemed like it was too much for Isaac to bear. But he couldn’t, just no.

“Forget it.”

“Aww NO. Don’t do that. I hate when people do that to me. Just tell me. Whatever it is, I’ll behave.”

“No, I’m sorry. Just forget I was going to say anything, it doesn’t matter really.” Isaac caught himself staring at Stiles’s lips when he said that, and when he saw what he was doing he looked up at Stiles’s eyes and knew he had been caught.

“Isaac?”

“Mhmm…?” Okay, having a crush on someone, or whatever it was, was fucking agonizing, and embarrassing, and just NO. He had to get away from here.

He was standing up and away from the bed in an instant.

“HEY! Lahey, wtf? Why are you being so weird?”

“Just, nothing ok? I forgot something I had to do. I have to go.”

“No, Isaac, just wait.” Stiles’s voice had softened a bit, and it made Isaac stop and look back at him. He questioned the other boy with a simple look, and apparently that was enough for Stiles who looked like he was battling some idea in his head, who then got closer to Isaac and whispered “Where you going to…? Uhm…ok this is weird, don’t take it bad, but I just thought you were going to…”

And suddenly? Isaac couldn’t take it anymore. Just. Fuck it, he was going definitely going to kiss this hyperactive, freckled boy in front of him. DAMN STILINSKI.

Grabbing Stiles by the shoulders and getting even closer to him, he didn’t think about it anymore, didn’t even try worrying about whether he was going to do a good job of it or not, and just planted his lips on top of Stiles’s. His resolve only weakened when he felt Stiles freeze, but it was like he just took him by surprise because a few seconds later he felt Stiles relax next to him, bringing his hands to Isaac’s hips. Slowly, and forgetting who had done what, they were kissing. Like full on kissing, parted lips, tongues grazing each other, oh man. Isaac Lahey was making out with Stiles Stilinski. And it rocked.

For Isaac the best part of it, besides the kiss itself, was being forehead to forehead with Stiles afterwards, breathing each other’s breath and Stiles whispering “I thought you never would”. Isaac smiling and kissing him again, thinking he was definitely GOING TO, A LOT, from now on.


End file.
